Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Kraina Lodu 2 - Ogniste doświadczenie. Rozdział 7: Niespodziewany atak.
-Jak to? Karmina? -Tak proszę Wysokość. Nie zmyślamy. -Dlaczego to zrobiliście? -Powiedziała, że jak tego nie zrobimy to nas spali. -Aha. Na razie dostaniecie nadzór kuratora. -Przepraszamy i dziękujemy - odpowiedzieli wszyscy Nastał dzień, w którym miała przyjechać para z Corony. Anna i Elsa szykowały się na powitanie gości. Anna po śniadaniu cały czas wyglądała za statkiem ze swojego okna. Po paru godzinach zobaczyła na horyzoncie wizerunek statku. Szybko pobiegła do Kristoffa, który wczoraj wprowadził się do zamku. Zapukała i usłyszała odpowiedź: -Proszę wejść Anna otworzyła drzwi i powiedziała: -Cześć Kristoff. Statek z Corony już płynie. -Cześć kochanie. Już idę. Na statku... -Julek, tylko nie wspominaj Królowej ani nikomu o tym że ona ma lodową moc. -Ale dlaczego? Chciałbym się dowiedzieć skąd ona ją ma. Ty swoją miałaś od magicznego kwiatu. -Nie. Niech sama opowie. Nie możemy się o to pytać. -No zgoda. Gdy statek dobił do brzegu Anna z Kristoffem czekali przy łodzi. Marynarze opuścili trap i po chwili zobaczyli Roszpunkę z jej mężem. Anna nie pamiętała jego imienia. -Witajcie w Arendell. -Cześć Anno i witaj... -Jestem Kristoff, proszę Księżniczki. -Jestem Flynn, ale przyjaciele mówią do mnie Julian. -Co u was słychać? -Wszystko w porządku. -Roszpunko słyszałam od innych co się z tobą działo przed powrotem do domu. Powiedz czy ta wiedźma Cię skrzywdziła? -Nie. Opiekowała się mną, ale tylko dlatego by mieć wieczną młodość. -Aha. Tak mi przykro. Przepraszam też za to co działo się na balu konoracyjnym. -Jeżeli o tym mowa to chc... Roszpunka uderzyła Julka w dłoń. Ten się na nią popatrzył i zaprzestał pytać dalej. -O czym chciałeś zapytać? O lodowej mocy Elsy? -Już nic. Szli razem do zamku i Anna im opowiadała co i jak: -Opowiem wam. Ja niewiedziałam że ona ma moc. Troll wymazał mi pamięć w dzieciństwie przez to że Elsa uderzyła w moją głowę lodem gdy próbowała nie dopuścić bym spadła z dużej wysokości, bo ja jak głupia skakałam na śnieżnym zaspach coraz wyżej. Dopiero ona mi powiedziała parę dni temu. Dowiedziała się skąd ona ma tę moc. -Skąd? -Julek! -Przepraszam. -Nie nic nie szkodzi. Otóż Matka Natura wystrzeliła swoje moce w świat i ona dostała lodowe moce. -Wow. Czytałam że ona istnieje. Ale żeby strzelać swoimi mocami w świat? -Tak. Bo raz na tysiąc lat wybierana jest nowa Matka Natura. -Aha. To wszystko wyjaśnia. Byli już przy bramie i przybyli do zamku. Anna z Kristoffem wprowadzili parę do sali tronowej. -Witajcie Roszpunko i Flynnie. -Witamy waszą Wysokość. -Przepraszam was za to co się działo pare miesięcy temu. -Nie. To myśmy chcięli przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Tak szybko po rozmrożeniu wypłynęliśmy, że to niegrzeczne. -Tak. Choć wiedziałem że moja Roszpunka, także miała magiczną moc dziwnie się poczułem. -Jaką moc? -Mogłam leczyć innych swoimi długimi włosami. -Długimi? -Julian, to znaczy Flynn ściął je by Gertruda, która mnie porwała nie mogła dalej mnie wykorzystywać. -Och to bardzo przykre. Ja nie mogłam przez strach panować nad swoimi mocami i przez to krzywdziłam swoją siostrę. -Czy może Pani pokazać próbkę swoich możliwości - Bardzo szybko powiedział Julian. -Julek!!! -wykrzyczała Roszpunka - Jak tak mogłeś? -Nie. Nic nie szkodzi. Oczywiście że pokażę. Ale nie tu. Choćmy na dziedziniec. Poszli na dziedziniec. Elsa nogą tupła w podłogę i wyczarowała lodowisko a przy butach każdego dodała lodowe łyżwy. -Wow. Ale super. Bawili się przez troche, ale później Elsa, wróciła do obowiązków, więc Anna z Kristoffem zaproponowali piknik w górach. Po paru godzinach, przybyli na uroczą polankę. Poznawali się i bawili nieźle. Gdy już mieli wracać przed Svenem pojawiła się zakapturzona postać. Renifer stanął jak wryty. Był bardzo przestraszony. -Sven. Uspokój się. -Kim jesteś nieznajoma - zapytała Roszpunka. -Twoją zgubą. Postać zamachła ręką i wokół sań pojawił się ogień. -Aaa. Pali się. -Uciekajmy. -Jak? Ogień otoczył nas ze wszystkich stron. -Nagle postać wzniosła się i szybkim pędem chwyciła Roszpunkę i wyniosła nad drzewa. -Postaw mnie na ziemi!!! -Hahaha. Nic z tego kochanienka. -Roszpunko!!! Znikła i tylko ona pojawiła się przy saniach. Chwyciła Annę, ale Kristoff wziął gitarę i uderzył postać w głowę. Ta się wściekła i wyrzuciła go z sań uderzając ognistą kulą a Annę porwała. Ogień wokół sań zniknął. -Nie!!! Anno!!! -Choć stary. Jedziemy po pomoc. -Aaaaa. Piecze. Nie dam rady prowadzić. -Kto to był? I dlaczego je porwał? -Chyba Karmina. Zła przepotężna... Nat...urian...ka wła...dając...a ogniem. Ajjj W tym samym czasie na Lodowym Wierchu. Roszpunka leżała na śniegu. Po chwili postać pojawiła się z Anną. -Gdzie my jesteśmy? -zapytała Roszpunka -Przy lodowym pałacu Elsy - odpowiedziała Anna -Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? -Hahaha, głupiutkie. Jestem Karmina. Ta, która włada ogniem. Słyszałam, że Roszpunka ma moce uzdrawiające, więc chciałam z nich skorzystać. Anna bardzo się zdziwiła. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć bo się jej bała. Strój Karminy zmienił się w ciągu sekundy. Nie miała już płaszcza, tylko piękną suknię w ogniste wzory. Miała czerwone oczy i włosy w ogniste motywy. Miała jeden warkocz. -Ja już nie mam tej mocy. -Nie ściemniaj mi tu. A łzy? Roszpunkę zszokowało. Skąd ona wiedziała o tym że ma moc we łzach? -Jak to? Skąd o tym wiesz? -Gdy dzieje się coś ciekawego zawsze dostaję to przed nos. I widziałam to co się stało w tamtej wieży. Aż szkoda mi było tej Gertrudy. -Nie uzdrowię Cię. -Usłyszę jeszcze jeden sprzeciw i sama wycisnę z ciebię te łzy. Muszę wyzdrowieć i się zregenerować przed walką z Elsą. -Co jeszcze widziałaś? - zapytała Anna -A co miałam widzieć? Hymm? -Nic ciekawego. -Jak nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć to sama to z ciebie wyciągnę. Dotknęła jej głowy i wyciągnęła coś jedwabnego. Była to dziwna nić. Pojawił się znikąd ekran i wrzuciła to w erkan. Jednak gdy obraz już miał coś pokazać nagle ekran znikł i nić została zniszczona. -Co jest? Nigdy tak się nie działo. Roszpunka podeszła od tyłu do Karminy wcześniej wyciągając patelnię i bardzo mocno jej przyłożyła. Karmina padła i Anna razem z Roszpunką zaczęły uciekać. Zła kobieta wstała i pomacała dłonią miejsce uderzenia. Bardzo ją bolało. Po chwili znikła. Pojawiła się przed uciekającymi dziewczynami i sprawiła że wokół nich pojawił się ogień. Zrobiła szyderczy uśmieszek. -Zapłacisz za to że mnie walnęłaś. Znikła i pojawiła się przed Roszpunką. Wymierzyła jej potężny cios w brzuch. Anna zapłakała i zakryła usta rękoma ze smutku. Roszpunka nie mogła złapać tchu gdy Karmina uderzyła ją jeszcze z trzy razy. Dopiero po czwartym razem zapłakała a ta chwyciła łzę na palec. Rozmasowała ją w dłoń. -Jak tak możesz wiedźmo! -Nie jestem wiedźmą! Uderzyła Annę brutalnie w twarz. Padła na ziemię od ciosu. -Czemu to nie działa? Nie czuję poprawy. -Muszę... jeszcze... hyp zaśpiewać... piosenkę. -Jaką? -Nieee Ta wymierzyła jej nastepny cios w brzuch. Tym razem krew wypłynęła z jej ust. -Śpiewaj!!! Bo nastepne ciosy będą silniejsze! -Zostaw ją w spokoju. Nie może mówić przez ciebie. -Zamilcz! Dam jej odsapnąć, ale jeżeli odmówisz dostaniesz! Po chwili zaczęła śpiewać: -Kwiatku światło zbudź, Pokaż mocy dar, Odwróć czasu bieg, I wróć mi dawny skarb, Ulecz każdą z ran, Odmień losu plan, Co stracone znajdź, I wróć mi dawny skarb, Kwiatku jaśniej świeć, Niech zabłyśnie czar, Odwróć czasu bieg, I wróć mi dawny skarb, Mój dawny skarb... Karmina zaświeciła i poczuła się znacznie lepiej. -Dziękuję. Teraz mam siły by zmierzyć się z twoją siostrą głupiutka. -Niee! Nie wygrasz! -Oczywiście że tak! Karmina wymierzyła jeszcze jeden cios w jej brzuch i znikła a ogień wokół nich wyparował. Anna chwyciła przyjaciółkę i zaczęła z nią iść. -I co teraz? -Musimy wracać. -Elsa jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a ty to mówisz tak spokojnie? -Nie mam obaw. Narazie. W tym samym czasie Kristoff wraz z Julianem dotarli do zamku. Służba natychmiast wzięła rannego Kristoffa do szpitala. Flynn pobiegł do Królowej. Wpadł przez drzwi dysząc. -Królowo. Ktoś porwał Annę i Roszpunkę!!! -Co? O nie! Cdn... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach